Bring Me To Light
by kuribespharaoh
Summary: Yuu comes to this new school and meets someone very familiar with a lot of trouble. He has to try and save his old friend. Will he be able to do it? DARK STORY!
1. Back to the Past

_Mika sat by an elder Yuu's hospital bed while Yuu was in the middle of waking up._

_"You have a nice rest, sleepyhead?" Mika asked teasingly._

_Yuu just smiled slyly and replied with, "Hello , and yes I did have a nice sleep.I dreamed you."_

_Mika rolled his eyes and sat on the bed and leaned forward close to Yuu's face. He leaned his face on Yuu's chest and sighed before closing his eyes, getting comfortable._

_"You're dying," Mika stated sadly._

_"Yes I am," Yuu said calmy._

_"Why are you so calm, " criticized Mika as he opened his eyes and looked Yuu straight in the eyes and fumed," YOU WANT TO DIE!"_

_Yuu smiled sadly and pulled Mika's head to his chest again and pet his head. He then remarked, " Death is a part of life, besides I deserve it after what happened in high school."_

_When Mika saw Yuu's sad look, he lifted his head and argued," How many times do I have to tell you that that was not your fault. It was in the past and you should move on."_

_"I guess I dont want to move on," Yuu replied._

_Mika rolled his eyes and repeated, "You should've gotten over that."_

_"Why? It was my fault!" Yuu growled._

_"No it wasn't your fault!" Mika rebuked back, looking back at Yuu with a tear stained face._

_"Mika," Yuu softly murmured._

_"It wasn't your fault. It never was and never will be. So stop saying it was," Mika demanded wiping his tear stained face._

_"Okay, okay, I won't," Yuu said holding back his own tears. He brought back horrible memories for the both of them._

TIME BACKWARDS FLASHBACK TO REAL STORY!

A sixteen year old Yuu woke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He groaned as he turned it off and went back to sleep not caring if he was late on his first day. However, before he could fall asleep again his father,Guren, came through the door and threatened,"YOU WAKE UP AND GET READY OR I'LL KICK YOUR A**!"

"Okay, okay I'm up. Why do you even wake me up? I have an alarm clock," Yuu snapped, annoyed.

"Just to annoy you," Guren answered ignoring Yuu's eye twitch,"Shinya's in the kitchen making breakfast. Shinoas going to show up to pick you up. Yes, you are going to school, don't pretend your sick," Guren explained hearing Yuu faking a cough.

Yuu's shoulders sagged as he got up. He got changed in the school uniform which was green and black. He looked in the mirror to fix his hair. Once he thought it looked good enough he went to the kitchen and found Shinya just setting out the food.

"Hello, you excited for your first day of school at a new school," Shinya smiled, already knowing the answer.

"No," Yuu grumbled.

Shinya began to laugh and smiled at his adopted son.

"I know."

"Why did you ask then?"

"Just for fun."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD OLD TIME AT MY SUFFERING!"

"Because your suffering is funny," Guren told Yuu while he patted his head messing up all Yuu's hair.

"HEY YOUR MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Yuu screeched trying desperately to fix up his hair.

"Can't mess up what's already horrible," Guren stated causing You to mumble curses towards his adoptive father.

Both of his parents laughed and continued with what they were doing meanwhile, Yuu ran to his room to fix his hair.

After Yuu fixed his hair he ate and then waited outside for his crazy dad's sister. He was appalled to called her his aunt, which she insisted on all the time. Like h*ll he would do that! Just as he was gonna blow up thinking about the purple headed midget, that same person drove into his driveway.

"Get in my precious niece..." Shinoa teased.

"I'm not you niece!I'm a boy," Yuu shouted at her and then noticed the three people in the back of the car when he got in.

"Yeah, if your sure," Shinoa sarcastically said before she started introducing people."This is Mitsuba," she pointed to the blonde girl, "That's Yoichi,"she then pointed to this brown haired, very puppy looking boy,"And that's Kimizuki," she pointed to the guy next to the brunette hair, who had pink hair.  
"And guys this is Yuu, my niece."

"Nephew," Yuu exclaimed, only to be ignored much to his annoyance.

They exchanged greetings with each other and then Shinoa started up the car. Yuu has never been in a car that Shinoa was driving because no one would ever let her drive and he never knew why until now. He slammed into his seat and screamed,"CAN YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER, " He screeched sarcastically but was mortified by her reply.

"Yes I can, but I'm already breaking the speed limit enough," Shinoa explained.

Once they got to school, Yuu opened the car hurriedly and went on his hand and knees on the ground thanking God that it was over.

"Are you gonna stay there or are you going to come to your new school," Shinoa told her wonders to Yuichiro.

"I'd rather stay here," Yuu simply said.

"COME ON," Mistuba ordered rushing them to get to school on time.

"FINE!" Yuu glowered and grumply got up.

"Good," Shinoa smugly said.

All of the group walked through the hallway and Shinoa began to explain information about the school, "And that's why no girls use the tampon machine things anymore."

"I don't think I needed to know that."

"You never know," Shinoa said in response to Yuu's words.

"Yeah, no I won't," Yuu deadpanned.

"Oh and one more piece of information, do not and I repeat DO NOT mess with the Crimson Blood group okay, even I don't mess with them."

"Well that's the first."

"I'M SERIOUS YUU,DONT!"

"Why?"

"They will kill you. I mean, you should tell by the name. It's a scary name, my stupid niece!"

Yuu ignored her calling him niece and continued on by questioning,"Why do people call them the Crimson Blood group?"

"Everyone calls them the Crimson Blood group because they seem to have crimson eyes like the blood of the people who have insulted them in some way."

"That sounds so clique," countered Yuu.

"Well that's the saying when people talk about them, so I have no choice but to say it. I'm serious, don't mess with them. They're bad news."

"What else should I know about them?"

"Well they're really aggressive when it comes to anything that gets on there nerves but they will seriously kill you if you touch there whore without there permission."

"Since you just said something mean about her, isn't that enough to get them to hurt you," Yuu questioned now not buying it.

"No I said 'if you touch' I said nothing about bad talking the whore, they don't care about that. Oh, and Yuu?"

"Yes?"

"It's not a girl. It's a boy."

"WHAT! Why are they protective over a guy? " Yuu then added, "Is it a bunch of girls in the Crimson Blood, " Yuu asked and Shinoa just shook her head. "Why are a bunch of guys so protective of another guy? It's usually a girl. "

"Not everyone's the same , besides the guy is very pretty and that's coming from me."

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say a GUY was pretty."

"You know what I don't understand?" Mistuba questioned.

"What?"

"The whore used to be...You know..More sweet and kind and not...Whoreish. Now he sleeps with pretty much everyone, even teachers."

"People change Mistu-chan," Shinoa said to the purple eyed girl.

"What changed about him?" Yuu was now curious about this whore they speak of.

"How he acts and dresses."

"I thought you wear uniforms at this school."

"You do, but since his mom is the principal he's allowed, honestly it's stupid and unfair. He used to wear the uniform, now though he's getting all cocky because he's dating such a fearful guy. Honestly I kind of want to punch him,but since he's protected by his loyal dogs I can't. They will not have mercy on anyone," Shinoa simply explained surprising Yuichiro because he never heard Shinoa being serious about wanting to hurt somebody.

"What do they look like?"

"You'll know who they are just when you see them with their slut."

"They always by him?"

"Yes. At school at least, I don't know about outside though."

The group continued talking and walking through the halls of the school. Yuu stopped when they noticed everyone in the group stop. The raven haired boy looked to where there gaze went to. He widened his eyes when he saw a whole bunch of guys beating up this one nerd at the corner of the hallway.

The one that looked like the leader with gray hair in a ponytail spoke up, "This is what you get for making me drop my phone. You also dropped your books, would you like them back," he asked and then dropped a whole bunch of heavy, hard covered books on the boy. Then, he grabbed the terrified nerd's arm and with sunk his long fingernails into his arm and twist it into a weird angle not at all fazed with the blood curling screams coming from his victim. Meanwhile, his friends kicked the boy everywhere on his body.

When Yuu tried to help Shinoa grabbed his shoulders and when he turned back she shook her head. Yuu looked desperately back at what was going on right in front of him. In short, he was mortified at what he was witnessing.

"Why are we just standing here?" Yuu raged. The fact that he couldn't help made him very angry and panicked because he could only watch as someone was beaten ruthlessly.

"We told you, they'll kill you if you interrupt them," Mitsuba responded.

"I don't care, I can't watch this. Why do you just watch this?"

"They WILL notice and start to question us and terrorize us," Yoichi gulped sounding very terrified.

"Why?"

"Because they make it pretty clear that they want you to watch to see what will happen if you mess with them. They don't like it when people simply walk away, it gets on there nerves. They beat up anyone who gets on their nerves, remember," Kimizuki repeated Shinoa's words from earlier.

"That...That...Why," Yuu exclaimed.

"Just there rule."

"It's sick and stupid. Why do you listen?"

"Because we don't want to be like that kid there," Mitsuba answered.

After a while when the Crimson Blood were almost finished, the leader started smirking at someone that they couldn't see on the other side of the hallway.

"Come here babe."

"Here's the whore," Shinoa whispered to Yuu.

Yuu looked at the area where a blonde haired figure came out. When Yuu saw him his eyes widened. He recognized that person.

"Yuuchan!"

"Come on sleepyhead time to get up!"

"Have hope Yuuchan!"

"Goodbye Yuuchan."

The person with the smiling, dazzling face that he dreamed of every night was right there in front of him. Although the dazzling face was there, the smile was gone.

"Mika?"


	2. What Happened To You?

"Mika," Yuu hesitated. It was loud enough for the blonde to hear. When said person turned their head to the familiar voice, their eyes widened.

There was silence in the room as the two continued to stare at each other. Yuu was looking at what Mika was wearing which was a leather jacket with a red crop top under that revealed his waist and black short shorts with a studded red belt. Mika was also wearing a pear of thigh high boots. The outfit was totally revealing and Yuu honestly was blushing at it. Dang his hormones! He returned his eyes to Mika's and notice Mika's pink cheeks. The blonde must of noticed the war of hormones (A/n If you know what I'm referencing, I love you!) Yuu was experiencing while staring at the blonde.

"You know him," Shinoa whispered to Yuu.

Yuu nodded still too shocked to speak.

"Miiiiiika," the leader sing songed, "I said to come here."

"Sorry Ferid," Mika said looking back at Yuu one last time before going over to Ferid.

Ferid sat down and patted his lap for Mika to sit on. Mika hesitated, looking back at Yuu before going to the gray haired man and sitting down on the older man's lap. Ferid put his arms around Mika's waist where his skin was showing and squeezed Mika close to him while putting his head at the crook of Mika's neck. Yuu currently felt the wanting to snap Ferid's neck become to surface.

"So who's this Mika," Ferid teased.

"Someone I know from a long time ago."

"I want a more specific answer," Ferid demanded while tightening his grip on Mika which made the other wince.

"One of my old friends," Mika looked at Yuu and then whispered to Ferid so no one could hear, "Don't touch him."

"You aren't in the position to order me Mika," Ferid whispered back and then said aloud, "Hey Mika, finish this nerd up."

Mika looked hesitant but didn't move until Ferid whispered some unknown words in his ear. His face had a look of defeat as he got up and walked towards the boy on the ground . He put on a blank face before he straddled the boy, causing the boy to blush and Yuu's eyes to widen. Mika leaned down to his ear and said in his ear loud enough for everyone to hear," Be careful where you're going nerd," Mika said dangerously and then in a voice no one else could hear, "I'm so sorry." The blonde then dug his nails into the boys neck real deep, causing the boy to whimper. After, he got up and kicked the boy in the stomach a couple of times and leaned down and landed a punch in the face that made him go unconscious. His face remained emotionless throughout the whole entire assault.

After that was done he then went to the now standing Ferid who grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his chest. He kept caressing Mika's silky smooth skin. Yuu was so confused and couldn't believe any of this. Yuu then than began to think. "He couldn't be doing any of this on his free will. He would never."

"Mika," Yuu started, but was interrupted by Ferid.

"Well this was a fun chat with one of Mika's old friend's, but we're leaving," Ferid stated leaving, dragging Mika with him while the rest of the group just followed him.

"Yuu...Yuu...YUU!" Shinoa yelled waving a hand in front of Yuichirou's face till he looked away from where Mika once was.

"What?"

"You know the whore?"

"Not whore...Mika. He and I were friends when we were both in an orphanage,"Yuu answered.

"So Mika and you were friends at one point," Shinoa asked making sure to say Mika instead of the usual name.

"What happened to you, Mika," Yuu thought and ignored the question asked to him. Instead, he was looking at where the whole debacle took place. Pity, is what he felt for the boy with raven hair lying unconscious on the ground. His decision was to take him to the nurses office.

Meanwhile Mika's inner though kept exploding with the words, "I'm so sorry Yuuchan for what you had to see. I wish it were different."


	3. The Punishment

LUNCH TIME LATER

It was lunch time and Yuu was eating with the group who were now his friends when the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open. When he looked back he saw the gray haired *ss hole of a person standing there with his arms around Mika. He glared at Ferid and didn't care if he got beat up for it.

"What's with that face Yuichiro," Ferid smugly questioned, noticing Yuu's look.

Yuu just ignored him and turned away back to his eating. Ferid wasn't having any of that and came over dragging a Mika who tried to stop him from walking to his old friend.

"Ignoring me? We can't have that."

The group of kids sitting next to them immediately ran from the table to watch in the background leaving Yuu and his friends.

"Ferid," Mika warned dangerously.

"What Mika? He isn't listening. I'm just trying to talk to your old friend. Is that so wrong?" Ferid laughed when Mika didn't answer. Ferid then went back to Yuu," Aren't you going to answer? If you don't answer you'll end up like that boy from earlier. You want that?"

"Go screw yourself," Yuu said shaking with rage.

"No, I'll be screwing Mika."

That had done it. Yuu tackled Ferid to the ground and kept punching him in the face till the rest of Ferid's group came in, a purple haired dude and a raven haired who looked so emotionless, even more than Mika, the guy reminded Yuu of a skeleton. They attacked Yuu ripping him off of Ferid and giving him a bunch of punches before holding him like a prisoner on his knees right before Ferid.

"Ferid, stop," Mika pleaded, but Ferid ignored him and started to punch and kick at Yuu. Mika couldn't stand the sight. His eyes started tearing up and Ferid noticed.

Ferid smirk became even wider. The gray haired man punched him even harder after noticing the pain in Mika's expression. Yuu didn't give up and tried to punch and kick anybody in the group, but they all just brushed his attempts off. Mika came in and pushed one of them away and held Yuu's bloody body tight. He held Yuu's head close to his chest and put his head on Yuu's raven hair. The sight shocked a lot of people, everyone stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. No one has ever had that treatment from Mika before.

"What are you doing," Ferid badgered.

"Please Ferid. Please don't hurt Yuuchan," begged the blonde who held the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Someone's gonna have to pay for what he did. Who will that be?"

"Me," Mika shouted causing everyone to gasp and look back to the leader of the group.

"Very well. Even if you are mine, that will not exclude you from punishment."

The blonde put Yuu down and went up to the group,awaiting his punishment for going against them and for Yuu's punishment. "Give me what I deserve," Mika solemnly requested.

"You shall receive a punishment to my liking," Ferid said with a perverted smile. The man nodded towards his group and they went up to the blonde. They kicked behind his knees. Once on his knees, Ferid went up to him with his crotch in Mika's face. "Make yourself useful and suck." After hearing the question Mika complied. He unzipped the others zipper and took it out. Holding back tears, he started to do what the other told him to do. Ferid just smirked at the other and forced himself deeper into the others mouth. Following his release, he let Mika go. The blonde flew back and away from the taller male. "No no no Mika, you punishments not over yet."

He went up to Mika and punched him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Once Mika was on the ground, barely holding himself up, Ferid pushed him completely down. He opened the younger's legs and got in between. He saw the fear in the others eyes and smirked. When the other started undoing his belt, Mika started to panic and he looked around to see everyone's reactions. He saw looks of disgust and pity. His eyes went to the unconscious Yuichiro, that was when he felt more determined to get this over with. It was for Yuuchan, he'd take any punishment so the other could be safe.

Once his attention went back to the gray haired man, his shorts had already been taken off. Ferid then shoved into him without any warning. He held his mouth trying to cover the noise. Unfortunately Ferid forced him to uncover his mouth so all the shameful noises were heard.

No one thought anything of it. They thought Mika enjoyed it since his mask was perfect. On the inside though, Mika was breaking. No one cared for him, no one could help him even if they did. He was stuck like this for whatever time he had left.


	4. Run

Yuu walked out of his last class for the day and walked down the halls of the school thinking about Mika. His friends told him what happened a few days ago. The raven haired boy had to recover for a bit after his encounter with the Crimson Blood Group. It would've been worse if Mika hadn't stopped them. He might've had to go to the hospital if they hadn't been , he couldn't stop asking himself why Mika would allow such things to happen to himself in front of the whole entire school. It made him more confident in the thought that Mika wasn't entirely gone.

Anger bubbled up in him when he turned the corner and saw just who he was thinking about. It wasn't the blonde, but what angered him was the fact that the gray haired rat had his paws all over Mika. Yuu didn't want to look at the two making out, so he did the most logical thing. The boy tapped Ferids shoulder and when he turned back Yuu didn't give him a chance and punched him square in the face. The punch was so hard that it sent Ferid back.

Mika gasped with eyes widened and ran to Yuu yelling,"Why did you just do that!?" The blonde didn't want the same thing to happen again so he looked back towards his old friend and ordered,"Run!"

"What?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"You have to leave before the rest of his group comes or he gets up."

"But what about you~"

"GO! I'll be fine."

Yuu ran away to go home, but not before looking back. He saw Mika who was going back to Ferid. Mika looked back and saw Yuu looking at him while running. Mika also noticed the pole in the distance that Yuu was headed directly towards.

"Yuu, the pole!" Mika shouted.

"What," Yuu unfortunately didn't hear Mika and ran into it."SON OF A B*TCH!"

MikagiggledatYuuthinking_," He's the same as always," _hethenturnedbacktoFerid_, "Wish I was the same."_

Mika knelt down when he got to Ferids body. Before he could touch Ferids body a hand grabbed his wrist. He gasped and looked to the source, the hand belonged to Ferid. The rat whispered to him so no one around them could here," I'm gonna make you pay for letting him go."

_"Crap,"_ Mika thought.

**LATER AT MIKAS AND FERIDS HOUSE**

"So Mika, when I get attacked you don't let them go. You keep them. No matter what you have to do whether it's whoring yourself out, you're good at that, use force which you're also good at. You know what you don't do," He looked at the chained up Mika who was sitting on the cold basement floor, "YOU DON'T LET THEM GO WHORE!" He then slapped Mika across the face,the rage apparent.

"I'm sorry," Mika apologized,although not meaning it. He knew Ferid wouldn't buy it either.

"I don't believe you." Ferid slapped Mika in the face harder than before, "But you will be, once I'm done with you, or I mean all of us. Come in!" Ferid shouted and three guys came in, all of who Mika recognized too well.

"I love coming to Ferid's house," declared Lacus.

Rene, the other one said nothing. He just stayed blank.

"Anyway boys, Mika boy needs to be taught a lesson. It's always fun!"

Mika shivered dreading what was coming.

"Oh please Mika, it's not bad. It's enjoying, for us at least."

_"I don't care about your stupid pleasure, you ugly pigeon," _Mikathought looking at the men coming closer to him. He instinctively moved back.

"Remember Mika, I _own_ you, " Ferid reminded him.

**WITH YUU**

Yuu and his two parents sat down at the dinner time. Yuu's mind wouldn't let him forget Mika no matter how much he tried to stop. Shinya noticed the distress and decided to ask about it.

"Yuu, what's going on in that little mind of yours?" Shinya asked knowing the reaction he would get.

Yuu whipped his head to Shinya and responded with a quick, "Nothing!"

Shinya of course didn't believe it and countered with, "I know you're lying. If you don't tell me the truth, I'll make you go to summer school."

"Okay, okay sheesh don't need to be so harsh," Yuu quickly which made Shinya chuckle. He then started to answer Shinya's question," I saw my old friend from the orphanage."

"Really, was it the blonde kid?" Shinya remembered the blonde child hugging Yuu when Guren and him adopted Yuu.

"Yeah, how did you remember?" Yuu tilted his head to the right.

"For one, it was an amazing day. Second, you always used to talk about this annoying Blondie. I forgot his name, you mostly referred to him as irritating blonde."

"Yeah, he was quite irritating back then," Yuu said, swimming in nostalgia.

"Anyway so what happened?"

"Well a lot, he's not the same."

"Not the same how?"

"Well..." Yuu blushed thinking about Mika in his outfit.

Shinya saw his tomato face and laughed, "Do you mean change as in his look? Is he good looking?"

Yuu blushed even more and screeched, "NO! HE'S NOT...I MEAN...HE'S ALWAYS...I'M MEAN..."Yuu sighed and calmed down," Not like that although that has changed but, he's not himself."

Shinya made a more serious face and wondered,"How is he different from his old self?"

"He well," Yuu looked away," he's apparently the schools or more like a groups or I don't know~"

"Just spill it and stop ranting," Guren pushed, finally put his voice in the conversation.

"He's the slut apparently."

Both parents were silent and Guren even left the room. Shinya stayed and spoke to the other, "So your friend was the one everyone was talking about at work."

"What?"

"He's pretty popular. Everyone talks about a bratty, slutty kid who gets to do whatever he wants in school because his mom is the principal of the school. All the teachers have had some kind of encounter with him."

"But it didn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems...I don't know...I don't think he wants to do anything that he's doing."

"Well, I'll see for myself when I'm subbing tomorrow."

"Wait. You are subbing," Yuu's eyes widened.

"Yes. Apparently I'll probably be subbing a lot for Mr. Bathory since he is lazy," Shinya explained. The next thing he said made Yuu turn to rage, " His son goes to the school, his names Ferid."

"You mean that lazy *ss teacher is the father of the b*tch a** I saw of a person putting his hands all over Mika," Yuu screamed.

Shinya responded with, "Yes, I guess."

"I have him for a class. I alone in a three seating desk."

"Oh great! That means I'll have you!" Shinya ran up to Yuu excitedly and pulled him in a hug that he knew would annoy Yuu.

"Okay, okay. You can let go of me. LET GO OF ME!" Yuu squirmed in Shinya's hold, trying to get out of it.

Shinya smirked while asking, "What do you say?"

Yuu sighed annoyed, "Please."

Shinya giggled and let go of him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in your little class state. Let's see maybe I should give you a huge test and let everyone else eat ice cream."

"NO! I'd rather it be the opposite."

"Too bad."

"No! Please. I'll do anything."

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding. You've already done what I wanted and that was coming into this family."

"I see where getting sappy here," Guren said as he came back and went over to Shinya to give him a kiss on the cheek. The upper cheek to be exact not the lower.

"I'm just saying what's the truth."

"I could honestly use a little changing in this family," Guren smirked.

"GUREN!" Shinya punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm kidding!"

"You better be," Shinya held up a fist.

Yuu looked at the scene and smiled. He was glad that he had a family that loved him. He kept that smile until Guren gave Shinya a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

"EWWW! GROSS I'M RIGHT HERE," Yuu screeched covering his eyes from the horrifying scene.

"Then go into the other room."

"Why don't you," Yuu yelled.

"Because I'm the parent. Now go into another room or your gonna witness something pleasant to us, but not you," Guren suggested while he picked up a blushing Shinya.

"GROSS," Yuu screamed in there direction.

"Your old enough to know about sex," Guren yelled back

"Doesn't mean I want to know about yours," Yuu yelled back to Guren who probably couldn't here him because Yuu walked far away from the two and their activities. "Gross," Yuu whispered to himself.


	5. Substitute Teacher

It was the second day of school and Yuu was walking into the class that his dad was supposed to substitute. He turned to where he was supposed to sit. His eyes widened when he saw that the seats that were usually empty were now occupied. Sitting on Ferid's lap was Mika. The two were making out like animals. He went over to where he was supposed to sit, but Mika and Ferid were both in the same chair. Mika was in Ferid's evil hold. What got him even more riled up was when he saw Ferids hand slipping to the skin showing by Mika's hips in the outfit he was wearing. The blonde was wearing a red shirt that that had holes that showed the shoulder and hip parts of the body. Before Ferid could go any further Yuu pulled his hand away hard and flipped it in the opposite direction. It wasn't enough to really hurt but it still was noticeable to Ferid.

"The h*ll," Ferid carped at Yuu.

Meanwhile Mika's eye widened when he saw Yuu. He hadn't noticed the other coming in. It brought shame to him that Yuu had to witness his ways so many times even when Mika was trying to avoid that.

"Get your hands off him," Yuu ordered Ferid.

Ferid just laughed and put his head on Mika's chest before saying, "Why would I do that. I'm just showing my love to my boyfriend."

"Yeah right," Yuu said, "get your hands off of him or I swear~"

"You can't do anything. You can't stop me. I can do whatever I want," Ferid gloated. Next, he starting to make out with Mika again.

Yuu got into a fit of rage. Before he could do anything, Shinya came in.

"Hello class! I'm your substitute teacher for Mr. Bathory and I've been told that I'm pretty much the permanent teacher because of how much he's never here. Anyway let's get started with class." Shinya saw Mika and Ferid who were still making out and a Yuu who looked like he was trying to not punch someone right then. He recognized the blonde as Yuu's friend, Mika. After the realization, he started to have pity on the raven boy and say something."Young man, get out of Mika's seat and back into your own." After those words tumbled out of Shinya's mouth, everyone froze in their seat.

Ferid looked at Shinya then said, "I don't think I will," then went back to kissing Mika.

"I said you have to, so do as I say. Or else there will be consequences," Shinya pushed. With each word, the class was shocked each and every time. The more he spoke, the more the students would grow pale.

"I don't want to. So I won't," Ferid clarified.

"Mika can you get off him, please," Shinya said to the blonde who froze. "Mika, please."

Mika tried getting up shakily but Ferid pulled him back onto his lap.

"No you don't Mika. You stay here with me," Ferid commanded looking Mika directly in the eye.

Mika flinched away from the look. Shinya saw the fear and felt both sadness and anger. Sadness that Mika was scared of his supposed "boyfriend". Anger because Ferid likely the cause of the said sadness.

"Let him go and you go in your own seat. I'm not going to ask again."

"If you make me I'll make sure to get you fired," Ferid threatened.

"Okay," Shinya shrugged off before questioning, "are you going to get up."

"You know I can actually do that. I know the principal _real _well," Ferid slyly said looking at Mika, who shrunk back.

"Do I look like I care?" Shinya inquired.

Ferid's eyes widened, he grumbled , then let Mika get up. The latter was so shaky that when he got up, he almost fell so Yuu had to jump to catch him. Red came to his face when he realized he was touching Mika's exposed skin at his hips. He quickly put them where there was none exposed, on his waist.

"Are you okay," fretted Yuu.

"I-I'm fine," Mika stammered.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine Yuu. You can let go of me now."

Yuu let him go as a tomato. He ignored the warmth and looked curiously at Mika before turning back to the lesson. Mika sat in on the other side of Yuu.

"Great now that that's taken care of, let's get into chemistry."

Shinya taught the class and everyone loved him. They were just disappointed that he would be fired soon.

Yuu was meanwhile fighting off everyone of Ferid's attempts at touching Mika.

"Stop trying to touch him," Yuu whisper yelled to Ferid so no one would be able to hear them accept themselves and Mika.

"I can touch him all I want."

"No you can't," Yuu said.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Doesn't seem like he wants to be yours."

"Like that matters," stated Ferid. His words made Yuu's anger skyrocket, but he managed to keep it down.

"Yes, it actually does you piece of garbage with arms and legs."

"He is mine that's all that matters and he'll always be mine," Ferid grabbed Mika like a ninja and touched his a**. Mika squeaked at the sudden action.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS OFF HIM YOU PIECE OF SH*T THAT THEY CALL HUMAN!"

Yuu attacked Ferid. The man with the old hair let go of Mika while getting yanked to the ground.

Shinya looked back at all the ruckus and screamed," STOP FIGHTING," He went over and pulled Yuu off of Ferid.

"You jack*ss!" Yuu screamed.

"Yuu. Shhhh. What happened?" Shinya asked Yuu who got out of his grasp and turned to him.

"Ferid kept touching Mika and talked a bunch of crap," Yuu screamed.

"Doesn't mean you need to attack me."

"Okay here is how this is going to go. Ferid, you sit in the way front, so I can keep my eyes on you."

"I will not be ordered by someone like you," snorted Ferid.

"Well too bad. You are going to get ordered by me."

Ferid grumbled and went to his seat. After that whole mess the rest of class went by without interruptions finally. Only glares between Ferid and Yuu happened when Ferid looked towards Mika.

At the end of class Shinya asked for Mika and Yuu to stay behind after class. Only them, so Ferid went out the door. Normally he would of stayed, but he couldn't manipulate this teacher, so he decided not to get humiliated anymore.

When they were alone Shinya asked Mika," Are you okay," Shinya asked. The teacher already knew the lie that was going to come out.

"Yes," Mika answered looking down.

"Mika, I know that's a lie. You know you can talk to me."

"Yes, I know. I'm fine, really I-I am."

"If you know, why are you lying to me," Shinya pushed.

"I'm not."

"Yuu?" Shinya looked at Yuu who nodded getting the message.

"Mika? Please tell us?"

"B-but t-there I'm n-not telling a l-lie," Mika shakily said. The poor boy was shaking with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Obviously there is something wrong. Your shaking and you look like you're about to cry,"Shinya point out. He then continued with,"Please tell us what's wrong?"

Mika almost thought about telling the truth._ "Would they be able to help,"_ Mika contemplated. _"No they can't. I can't drag anyone into this." _His words were more confident in his head because when he tried talking, a lot of stutters came out. "I-I c-can't."

"Yes you can Mika," Yuu said.

"NO I CAN'T!" Mika shouted before running out of the room.

"Mika," Shinya tried but Mika was already out of earshot.

"Something's definitely wrong," Yuu said.

"I believe so too," Shinya agreed with a look of concern passing his face.


	6. Broke For A Job

Yuu was sitting at the counter munching down his breakfast which consisted of French Toast Sticks and chocolate milk which tasted amazing despite the odd mixture. He had eaten eight French Toast Sticks and had five more because he's a hungry fella. Guren walked in with Shinya by his side and both looked at Yuu quizzically before Shinya began to speak.

"Yuu, we need to tell you something and we expect you to," Guren interrupted Shinya to get to the point.

"You need to get a job and we won't take no for an answer."

"GUREN," Shinya exclaimed not to fond of being interrupted.

"Why do I need to get a job?"

"Well, the truth is," Shinya faltered while he looked at Guren who looked back and nodded. Shinya then looked back at Yuu and began to speak again looking down," We're broke."

"What!"

"Yes. This was the cheapest house in the cheapest town, yet we still need more money,. It also doesn't help that Shinya was fired for no reason," Guren explained, "So you need to get a job."

"You were fired," Yuu exclaimed towards Shinya.

"Yes, it seems that the kid did have an effect on what happened with my job. I still don't regret it though...That much. That brat deserves h*ll in my opinion."

"Okay then. I'll look for one today, "Yuu accepted and smiled at his gaping parents.

"Wow, that was easy," Shinya said.

"Probably because I put the foot down," Guren claimed trying to act tough. Key word _trying_.

Shinya just laughed so hard that his chest hurt, meanwhile Guren was glaring at him with slitted eyes.

"_Actually_, I'm doing this because I would do anything for this family. You guys gave me home and made me you family. I can at least do this for you guys to pay for what you did for me," Yuu explained.

Shinya had a big fat smile on his face and hugged Yuu so hard that Yuu was turning into a blueberry.

"We love you to, Yuichirio!"

"Wait, I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!"

"But you meant that in your words," Shinya said while smirking at Yuu who didn't say anything, knowing that he was right.

Yuu looked at Guren and smirked, then he slyly said, "I think Gurens lonely over there. Why doesn't he also be a part of this hug."

Guren began to walk briskly out the door but was stopped with Shinya shouting, "I think your right Yuu! Guren come and join this !"

Shinya grabbed Guren, who was already half way out the door. The older raven struggled and yelled before sighing and giving in.

"Anyway Yuu I can help you find a job if you'd like," Shinya suggested.

Yuu waited to see if Shinya would say more before responding with," I think I'll do that on my own. You've already got a lot on your plate and I wouldn't want to add anymore."

"YOU ARE SUCH A SWEET BOY," Shinya squealed and hugged Yuu again.

Guren ran out of the room before Yuu could say anything. Yuu sighed and hugged Shinya back.

"We'll get out of this alright," Yuu asked.

"Of course we will. We'll have to count on each other though," Shinya responded.

"I will try my hardest."

"I know you will. You never disappoint."

Yuu then thought,_ "I wish Mika had this good of a family." _Henew Mika didn't have this good of a family if they allowed anything that was going on with him right now. He thought, "_WHAT KIND OF FAMILY LET'S THERE KID DRESS LIKE THAT. I mean he looks good but~ I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"_


	7. Getting A Job

Yuu walked up to pizza place in which he came across an astonishing smell. He looked at the help wanted sign and sighed. His heart was pounding and he was shaking, but he pushed that all down and stepped inside. When he walked in the sensational smell grew stronger. He stepped up to the counter. An employee stepped closer to him when she noticed the boy at the counter. She had purple hair and brown eyes that looked a little red in his opinion.

"Can I help you," she asked in a polite tone.

Yuichiro took a breath to calm his ever beating heart and answered," I'm here for the job interview."

"Well then follow me," she said and walked over to a door that was on the side of the building. She then opened the door after saying, "Good luck."

Yuichiro didn't say anything before stepping in. He saw a man with brown and red colored braids.

"Hello I'm Crowley, the boss at this joint," the man said.

"Hello, I'm Yuichiro and I'm here for the job interview."

"Oh goody, you're very much welcome to work here, but you need to answer some questions first," Crowley explained.

Yuichiro sat down and continued to say, "I will answer with complete honesty."

"Oh well I like you already. You're very nervous aren't you," Crowley questioned with smug smile.

"How~"

"I'm good at reading people. Also, it's a job interview, pretty much everyone is afraid of those. They're probably psycho if they aren't. Now first question, why do you want to work here?"

"I would like to work here to raise money for my family," Yuichiro answered.

"Your family is broke."

Yuu nodded not questioning at all how Crowley would know that.

"I find it very interesting that you admitted to that," Crowley commented while thinking about how dumb this kid is.

"Well, I find no point to not admitting it. It's true," Yuu clarified.

"Well, I could rip you off by not giving enough money or not giving a lot of hours," Crowley deflected amused as he saw the realization dawn on the others face.

"Wait, what! You wouldn't do that. Please tell me you wouldn't do that," Yuu screeched.

"Relax, I won't rip you off. I'm not that bad of a person. I like you, your hired," Crowley declared.

"Yes! Thank you, you won't regret your decision," Yuu rejoiced and declared.

"I better not," Crowley warned while sounding friendly, astonishingly.

The two did more talking along with filling out papers before Yuu left. He left with a huge smile on his face. The young boy was happy to be able to earn money for his family. He'd no longer be a burden and would contribute to the house. The raven-haired boy walked back to his house too tell his parents the good news. He knows the two are gonna be proud, even though Guren probably wouldn't show it. Yuu knows him well enough though to know what he's feeling.

As expected, they were thrilled by the news.

"You got the job on your first pick," Shinya beamed.

"I'm surprised someone would want to hire a nimrod like you," mumbled Guren.

Shinya gently pushed Guren and the two laughed. During all that, Yuichiro was yelling at the other raven-head in the room.

"When's your first day," asked Guren.

"Saturday" said Yuu.

"Thank goodness it's on a weekend," Shinya sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want your grades to fall down," stated Guren. He then added,"that's what I would say if your grades were at least decent."

"Hey! My grades aren't that bad," snapped Yuu.

"Yeah they are," quipped Guren.

"Shut up!"

The two adults busted out in laughter, while the younger got more angry. The teen tried to calm down once the laughter died down.

"Guren was just messing with you," Shinya explained.

"Who said I was," Guren questioned and Shinya elbowed him.

"He's trying. You are, aren't you," Shinya interrogated Yuu with a dark aura around him.

"Y-yes, I am," Yuu stuttered out.

Shinya smiled and beamed, "good."

Yuu continued to stare at Shinya with fear. Long time of fear in his eyes then turned to happiness. Shinya could scare the living sh*t out of him, but he would always have a light that made him happy. He felt like he had every thing he'd ever wanted. There was only one thing missing though, he knew exactly what it was.

_Mika_.


	8. What Happened?

Yuu took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"What happened to Mika?"

"What do you mean," Yoichi asked.

"I mean, how did he turn out like that," Yuu clarified.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure no one does except himself. Heck, I don't even have guess. I never think about it," Shinoa explained.

"Why not," Yuu barked out.

"It's just never crossed our minds! We never got interested on how a slut became a slut," Mitsuba yelled.

"Don't call him that," bellowed Yuu.

"Calm down you idiot," Kimizuki ordered.

"You shut it," Yuu countered.

"Yuu, please calm down," pleaded a distressed Yoichi.

Yuu sighed in defeat and sat down. He didn't have the heart to yell at Yoichi, he was too much of a puppy looking boy. Plus, the boy meant nothing bad by it.

"Sorry, I lost my temper," Yuu apologized.

"It's fine Yuu. We shouldn't of been so mean about someone important to you," Yoichi apologized right back.

"Thanks. Can I ask you guys a question or questions?"

The rest of the group nodded and Yuu continued with his words.

"When did Mika start acting like that?"

Mitsuba was the one to answer with,"Around the middle of freshman year."

"How long did he know Ferid?"

"Well I'm pretty sure they started talking at the beginning of the year," Kimizuki answered this time.

"How was Mika before his change?"

"He was such a cutie! He would actually wear the uniform and would be so sweet towards people," Shinoa said excitingly.

"That sounds like him to me. This new him doesn't! I bet it has to do with Ferid," Yuu insisted.

"People change Yuu," objected the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, this was just a change for the worst. Sorry Yuu," Mistuba agreed with pity clear in her voice.

"It was more than just a simple change. The real Mika is definitely still in there! I know it," Yuu shouted before getting up and leaving the lunch table.

He rushed outside and ran to the big tree in the front of the school. The raven haired boy hit his head against the tree.

"That can't be him now. There's definitely something going on. I know there is something more going on! Please! Please don't let it be true," whispered a freaked out Yuichiro.

Unbeknownst to him, blue eyes took a peak at him while walking past him with a rat's arm around his waist. The man was looking with pain and had worry in them. Sadly the eyes weren't on the raven head for a long time, as they had gone past the point where he was in their line of sight.

Yuu repeated that it couldn't be over and over until someone approached him.

"Excuse me, are you okay," asked a worried voice.

Yuu looked up quickly to find a boy, but not just any boy.

"Your the one they were beating up," outed Yuichiro.

"I'm not the only one," said the boy while looking down.

"I still don't believe Mika could do that to anyone."

"He was the only one who seemed regretful about beating me up," the boy confessed.

"What?"

"Yeah after he said, be careful where you're going nerd, he said that he was so sorry," the boy with glasses then added,"he whispered it. He sounded so broken while saying that."

"I knew it! I knew Mika was being controlled," Yuichiro yelled causing the other to jump.

"What?"

"He doesn't want to do what he's doing. I bet it's Ferid who's making him doing it. I have no doubt in my mind."

The boy nodded, not seeming surprised. It crossed his mind as well.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Yuichiro Ichinose. Yours?"

"Iwasaki Shusaku."

"Thank you, for convincing me it's not him. I know for sure it's actually not his will to do this. I need to help him now!"

"I want to help," Shusaku added himself in.

"Are you sure," questioned Yuu.

"Yes, I'd hate for him to be forced to do this."

"You'd help him even though he beat you up?"

"Of course. He doesn't want to do it, I'd feel wrong knowing that everyone hating him for something he's being forced to do."

"Thank you."

"I could probably get my friend to help too. His names Narumi Makato. It may take some convincing though, but I'm sure I can get him on our side."

"That'd be great. I have a feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"I'll go talk to him alone. I'm gonna find him right now since we're on break."

"Okay, I'll wait here. Come back once you got him," ordered an impatient Yuichiro.

Shusaku came into the lunchroom and walked to where he spotted his friend. The boy poked the brunette on his shoulder to get his attention. The brunette turned around and smiled at his childhood friend.

"Well hello."

"Hi, can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

The two walked out of the lunchroom and into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It's just me and this guy have a plan," Shusaku explained before getting interrupted.

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"Let me finish," stated the raven head before continuing," Me and this guy have a plan to help someone."

"Who?" Makato said and saw the look he was getting before saying,"Sorry, continue."

"So, you don't like the person we are helping. You have to hear me out though okay."

Makato gave him a look before giving a look telling him to continue.

"It's Mika."

The brunette gave a disgusted look before immediately declining.

"No, no way. What the heck are you thinking. The slut beat you up! He doesn't deserve your help. He deserves whatever he gets. Heck, he even had s*x with Ferid in front of the entire school. He's disgusting," yelled an angry Makato.

"You said you'd hear me out."

"You must be out of your mind if you want to help that guy."

"Please, let me explain," begged a puppy eyed boy.

Makato couldn't say no to those eyes,"Fine."

"Okay so. Before he beat me up he said something to me."

"Yeah, you told me. He said to stay out of their way. What a jerk!"

"I'm not talking about that!"

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell you this, but he said he was so sorry. He seemed remorseful while saying it. Me and his old friend are going to try and help him."

"You talking about Yuichiro? That guys crazy."

"You know his name?"

"He's well-known, after all he did stand up against Ferid and didn't end up dead. Although that's because Ferid was to busy going balls deep into his whore," Makato explained.

"I didn't know his name."

"You were in the hospital."

"Anyway, will you please help us?"

"I don't want to help that guy. That guy was a bi*ch to you," declined the brunette.

"How would you feel if he was forced into this. Everyone hates him just cause there's something being held against him. He can't do anything about it."

"I doubt that."

"Well, you can rub it in my face if he's not an innocent being forced to do evil."

Makoto smirked before agreeing.

"Great now come with me," Shusaku ordered.

Narumi complied and followed Shusaku out the door and to the outside of the school. He saw the other raven haired boy by the tree. They locked eyes and didn't look away till Shusaku brought them out of their glaring contest.

"Guys, we need to think of a plan!"

"Right," exclaimed the green eyed boy.


	9. Break Time Thought

The three boys started to discuss their plans on break.

"Do either of you know what to do," asked an agitated Makato.

"We need to talk to him alone. He's never without those guys. We'll need him alone to ask him," Shusaku answered.

Yuu thought for a while before he remembered his encounter with Mika during work.

"I've got it. During work I had to go to his house, he was all alone. That's when we could go!"

"We don't work with you. I'm not giving up my current job for this," Makato concluded.

"You don't have to. Give me your numbers," Yuu demanded.

"I am not giving you number," Makato hissed.

"Fine. How about this. I give him my number and I'll text you," Shusaku suggested.

"Whatever, give crazy your number," Makato grumbled and rolled his eyes earning a glare from Yuu.

The two exchanged numbers while Yuu said he'd text when he delivered to Mika's address again. The three departed from each other's companies. Yuu feeling confident in himself. He has back up now and he's excited and anxious to help Mika. The boy hoped he could get Mika out of whatever situation he was in quickly. It didn't sit well with him that the other was probably getting hurt. A feeling of sadness burns deeper and deeper everyday that he can't save Mika. He hopes that those other fata**es would give into their hunger for pizza quick.

He wondered what could be holding Mika back from punching and ditching the rat.

_"It's not that bad, right?"_

_**Sorry Really Short Chapter**_


	10. What's The Truth?

Yuu looked at the delivery list he was just given. It's been a week since he's delivered to Ferid's place. The boy was ecstatic when he saw the address on the list. After seeing the list he said he needed to use the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he got his phone out and texted Shusaku. He texted the time and address that they should follow. The other replied quickly and texted his friend.

When it was time to make the delivery Yuu rushed over there. On the side of the road a little away from the house he could see a car. He looked in and saw Makato and Shusaku inside. They got out and got in Yuu's car for work. They drove the rest of the way to the house. The two were surprised when they saw the mansion. They parked the car near their neighbors yard and walked towards the house.

They got to the front door and Yuu told the other two to stay to the side so they won't be seen. Yuichiro knocked the door and waited. The door was opened by their target wearing what he wears at school, revealing as usual. It was a black crop top with long sleeves and short shorts.

"Hey Mika, you alone again,"Yuu asked, hoping he was.

"Yes. I'll be taking the pizza for them again," answered the blonde not noticing the two at the side, one with a disgusted look towards him and his outfit.

Yuu gave him the pizza and Mika set it on the table. He got the money set on the table and gave it to the other.

"Mika can I ask you something?"

"I most likely won't say the answer to it."

"We'll make you."

"Huh?"

After the other two came out of the sides and stood behind Yuichiro, Mika gave a look of panic before trying to shut the door. Yuu pushed on the door before it could fully close. Mika walked back slowly back, away from the three.

"W-why are you doing this," Mika gulped.

"We just want to ask you why you're with Ferid," said Shusaku.

"I'm with him because I want to," Mika lied.

Yuu shook his head before saying," We know that's not true."

"I-it is."

The three came in and shut the door behind them.

"You guys can't be here," Mika shouted with fear in his voice.

"Well we aren't leaving until you tell us. We want to help you Mika. Please," pleaded Yuu.

Mika shook his head fast enough to make him dizzy. He declined,"N-no. You can't, please just leave."

"We aren't leaving. Not until you tell us. Mika, you know how stubborn I am, so you should just give up now," Yuu tried convincing Mika.

"B-but~"

"No buts Mika! We aren't leaving, now tell us," Yuu shouted.

Tears began to fall down Mika's face and he fell to his knees. He held his head in his hands and sobs were coming out. Yuu felt guilty but he still needed to know. Despite trying to be harsh, Yuu bent down by Mika and pulled his face up and facing his own. Meanwhile, eyes filled with surprise from the only brunette in the room.

"Please Mika? We want to end your pain," Yuu begged.

"No one can," Mika insisted with a pain filled voice.

"At least let us try. You can trust us. Please tell us," Yuu continued with his begging.

He hated seeing his blonde friend in so much pain. He hated others not knowing the pain he was in. He hated others looking down on Mika for something he wasn't. He hated not knowing what was going on. He wanted to help his old friend return to his happy self.

The raven held the blonde to his chest. He rubbed circles on the others back and waited for him to calm down a bit as he cried his eyes out.

"Mika?"

"Sit on the couch," ordered the blonde.

The three followed his orders and sat on the yellow, worn out couch.

"You want to know why I'm with Ferid," Mika asked sitting on the smaller couch across from them. The three nodded and Mika continued," It's not the best story, you still wanna hear?"

"Yes Mika, we want to know. Even if it's the worst thing in the universe," Yuu answered while the other two nodded their heads.

"Fine, it all started a couple years back. I was in middle school at the time. Me and my mom were walking home from going to the grocery store and we walked passed a bar. My mom had to check had to buy something real quick in the store. She told me to wait outside so I did."

"Wait, you're mom left you outside when you were just a kid," asked a puzzled Makato.

"Yeah, she was new to the whole, being a mother thing, so she wasn't the best."

"Wow," all three said astonished.

" Anyway, this drunk man walked out of the bar and was walking weirdly. He couldn't walk straight. When he saw me his body swung towards me, but with too much force. When he bumped into me his bottles of alcohol fell and broke. They guy got angry and dragged me by my hair into an alley," Mika started to hyperventilate. So he stopped for a second to regain his normal breathing before continuing,"He grabbed my wrists and pulled me against the wall of the alley way. He blamed me for his alcohol and I kept apologizing and apologizing, but he wouldn't budge. Seconds later he grabbed me by my neck and started to strangle me. He pulled me upwards so that my feet weren't touching the ground! I was just dangling there, helpless. I couldn't breathe and I was panicking cause I thought I was gonna die, but then my mom came back, she...she...," Mika stuttered while his tears started going down his face again.

"Mika, it's okay. It's okay," Yuichiro comforted his former friend.

"She hit him with a rock. She killed him," Mika bursts out while he started full out crying again.

The information shocked the others and they froze in their places. Mika's mom murdered another human being? It _was _a murder in defense of another person, but it was still unbelievable.

"I forgot about it after though," Mika was interrupted by Makato standing and screaming at him.

"You forgot! How could you forget another human being being murdered!?"

"Exactly, another human being was murdered. I guess my mind was too weak to handle that information," Mika sobbed.

The three stood there shocked. The event was too traumatic for the blonde to handle. Yuichiro glared at the brunette while Makato felt guilt fill him and apologized before sitting back down.

"How'd you remember," asked Makato with a softer voice.

"When Ferid came to our school," Mika replied.

"How," Shusaku questioned.

"Well he became a close friend of mine. We'd talk all the time and he was a nice person. Then he started getting very touchy towards me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. One night when he was over at my house he took it too far. I was screaming for him to stop and I kept pushing him away. He wouldn't stop though. My mom came up and pulled him away from me. He started talking about how he'd expose us if I didn't do what he wanted. When we asked him what he meant he said he'll show the video he had of us. I was confused and asked him what he was talking about. He got away from my mom and grabbed his phone. That's when he showed me the video of me and my mom digging up a hole to put the body in along with the murder weapon. That's when the memories started coming back to me," Mika shakily explained while remembering the screaming and crying he did while his mom tried to calm him and he responded by calling her a murderer.

"He blackmailed you?"

Mika nodded towards the brunette and continued with his story," After that he made me move out of my moms house and live with him. He forced me to where these stupid outfits. He beat me during summers and during school time, he'd resort to other ways of punishing me without leaving marks. All his friends would join in too. During school he'd make me separate from others and even hurt others. I didn't want to, but I want to protect my mom. She's all I have and I can't let her go, especially cause it's my fault. She killed the drunk guy because of me!"

The room was silent for a minute before Yuu insisted towards Mika that it wasn't his fault.

"Yes it was," the blonde broke down not finishing his sentence and curled up on the couch.

Yuu got up and walked towards him. He bent down and hugged the shaking boy, both with tears in their eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the drunkards own fault. The a**hole got what he deserved. He _was_ trying to kill you afterall," Yuu comforted.

"B-but what about his family. What would they think," Mika questioned.

"Mika, please don't think about that. I'm sure they'd understand," Yuichiro hesitantly said.

They stayed hugging for a while till Mika calmed down. The two old friends pulled apart and smiled weakly at each other.

They were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Mika panicked and sat up quickly. Then, he rushed the other boys towards the back door.

"Leave, he can't see you here," Mika commanded.

"But he's gonna," Yuu was interrupted by Mika.

"I'll be fine, just go," Mika pushed them out the door.

The three boys had no choice but to go back. All three feeling horrid because they knew what was going on with the boy, and they had no idea how to help.


	11. An Old Creep?

Yuichiro was sitting at home at the dinner table, not even touching his food. Shinya noticed this and he was filled with worry.

"Yuichiro, what's wrong?"

"Shinya, what would you do if you knew someone was being mistreated but you couldn't help them since there is something bigger going on in the background," Yuu questioned.

The gray haired man was taken a back by the sudden question.

"What kid of bigger background," Shinya questioned, trying to find more information.

"Like they were being blackmailed."

"By what?"

"A rat!"

"I mean, what is being held against them," Shinya reformed his questioned.

"An illegal thing," Yuichiro didn't specify.

"What kind of illegal thing," Shinya continued to push.

"Something really bad that someone else did, but they don't want them to be held accountable for it," Yuu gave more details to what he knew.

"Yuichiro, what are we talking about," Guren interrupted the two, being sick of the whole thing.

"Is it Mika," Shinya guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He seems to have something going on and you've been worrying about it," Shinya told the younger. "Now tell me, what is it that you were talking about?"

Yuu spilled everything, kind of feeling guilty for telling others without Mika's permission, but maybe the two could help. By the end of the explanation the boy's parents were shell shocked, even Guren.

"That disgusting pedophile," Guren screamed.

"What," both Shinya and Yuu asked shocked with Guren's sudden outburst.

"You guys don't know this, I mean he does look quite young for his age, but he's the same age as me," Guren told the two shocked males.

"What," the two screeched.

"Yes, the man's my age," Guren sighed.

"How do you know," Shinya asked.

"Because we went to school together. They guy was so dumb he got held back. Good for him that he's so young looking." **(A/N We're just gonna say you can be held back in this story for more than two years, okay...okay. Is it the same for every country, I don't know. Just in case I'm just gonna include this note) **

"He's that old. You're like 40," Yuu exaggerated.

"I'm not that old boy! I'm only 34 years old you idiot," Guren screamed, offended that Yuichiro thought he was that old. **(A/n Also I'm not good with math, so does that make sense...Whatever it's fine)**

"Mika's sixteen years old. That's an eighteen year difference, and Mika's underage!"

Shinya stopped Yuichiro's ranting with his own ranting," That guy is so gross. Does Mika even know that he's being blackmailed into doing those things by an old man!?"

"I'm the same age as him. He's not that old, but he's too old for Mika," Guren reasoned interrupting Shinya.

"What are we gonna do," Yuichiro looked between the two of them.

"We're gonna report it," Shinya answered.

"But if we do, Ferid's gonna tell them about Krul!"

"I realize that, but some hard decisions have to be made to do this."

"But she's the last thing he has, the last one who cares about him!"

"Yuichiro, if that woman really cared do you think she'd let her son suffer because of this," Shinya reasoned before adding,"Besides, don't you care about him? Doesn't he have you?"

"Of course he does but...He really cares about her. Can I at least talk to her first?"

Shinya sighed before nodding his head.

"Great, I'll go to the principals office tomorrow!"

Yuichiro walked off wondering what he'll do tomorrow. He knows he should just report it and not care, since Mika will be out of harms way. Since this woman means so much to Mika for him to be able to do all this, he wonders why. Once he knows the situation, he'll think. He wants to understand both sides. He begins to think of ways to end up in the principal's office. The raven had a pretty good idea on what he was doing.

The boy hears his phone go off and looks towards the direction his phone was in. The screen was lit up showing it was a text. He got up and picked up his phone. The text was from Shusaku.

**"What are we gonna do?"**

_"I've got it under control, don't worry"_

**"Are you sure?"**

_"Yes and be sure to tell Narumi that too"_

**"Okay, but if you need anything  
be sure to text me and I'll help!"**

_"Okay"_

Yuu put his phone down and went back to his bed where he fell asleep thinking of Mika safe in his arms.


	12. Facing the Beast?

Mika was,as usual, with Ferid during lunch time. He was sitting on the older mans lap while he was talking with his friends, or more like his servants. Ferid kept running hands all over Mika. His waist, thighs, sides, and his chest were all victims to Ferid's horrid touch. No one was paying attention to him and he didn't mind. That meant he could freely express his uncomfortable feelings without anyone knowing.

He didn't have to put on a mask. He'd always had to put on a mask as long as he remembered. Even before Ferid, he did. It wasn't to such a big extent back then though.

He felt one of Ferid's fingers slip through his shorts. It didn't go to far, but that wouldn't be for long. The younger felt disgusted, he knew Ferid was too old to be in high school. He found out when he found his birth certificate while searching through his house. Mika was surprised when he first found out, and when he confronted Ferid about it, he got punished for searching through his house. The poor boy never searched through the others house after that, no matter if he was alone.

Mika thought Ferid probably learned the lie that assaulting and raping an underage person was fine from his father. That man's father gets any chance to touch or do anything inappropriate towards Mika any way he can. The guy will hold him and Ferid after class. Sometimes the assaults would happen after the teacher drives them home and comes inside for a 'chat'. During those times they would both touch him at the same time. He felt dirtier and dirtier everyday.

Mika does cry and wonder about what lead him down this road, he wonders what he could've been done different. No matter how much he thinks though, he can never go back in time to change it.

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Yuichiro pass them. His heart beat real fast as he watched him go towards the other side of the hallway. Mika remembers telling Yuichiro, Shusaku, and Makato about everything. There's nothing they can do and the blonde knows that. He feels regret and embarrassment for breaking down and addressing them on his situation. It felt a little good to tell everything and let the weights off his shoulder a little.

He also just remembered that he never apologized to Shusaku. His eyes widened when he realized he never did and that night could've been a good time to do so.

_"I was such a baby that I couldn't apologize, what kind of person am I?"_

_**WITH YUU**_

Yuu walked down the hall with a confident smile. He was proud of himself for getting sent to the principals office.

_"Yuichiro!" _

_"Yes teacher?"_

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"_

_"Writing 'Yuu Gets All The Sex' on all the windows , plus the white board with permanent marker," Yuu smiled while telling the teacher what he did._

_"Go to the principals office!"_

_"Don't mind if I do, thank you for helping me," Yuu thanked before running out of the classroom leaving a shocked teacher in his wake with anger building up. _He heard a shout of his name coming from his teacher but he just ran to the principals office.

He didn't even look back. The principal's office door was right in his face. Adrenaline was running through him as he knocked on the door. A voice saying come in was heard and Yuu complied with the voice's orders.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Yuichiro."

"Yuichiro? That sounds familiar."

"Mika ever mention it?"

"I think so. Oh wait I remember! He mentioned you when I first adopted him! He wouldn't stop talking about you! Ah, he was such a cutie, it was like you were his crush."

Yuu's face reddened like a tomato and when Krul noticed she burst out laughing.

"N-no, not like that," Yuu denied making Krul laugh even more.

"Mhm, okay whatever. I definitely believe you," Krul sarcastically called out.

"Can we talk about something else," Yuu screached.

"Fine,fine. What are you doing here?"

Yuu has to admit, Krul seemed like a very nice person. Even though she was teasing him at the moment.

"I wrote 'Yuu Get All The Sex' on all the windows and the white board with permanent markers. and the teacher got mad at me and sent me here," Yuu explained much to the amusement of the older lady.

"Wow, such an amusing stunt you pulled."

"I'm here for another reason."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Mika told me what happened."

Kruls face went dark after hearing his words.

"He did, did he? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna try and make his life better. I came to talk to you because I wanna know why you won't turn yourself in to save your son from being harmed!"

"If I do then he'll be taken from me. I'll have no choice but to leave him. I may not be close to him now, but at least I can see him at school. If I tell then I'll be taken from him,plus he'll be taken back to the orphanage. He's sixteen he is not the age people normally want to adopt. And he can't live alone, we've got no money to pay for any kind of living for him. He'll be stuck somewhere and I'll have no idea if he's good or not. He may have the same treatment over there and I would be delusional in a cell thinking that I made him happy. I don't like the thought of not being able to see him."

Yuichiro thought about the pain it would cause Mika, but he still believes that's less pain than what's being done to him now. The only thing Yuu thought was, if that's true than Mika will once again be taken from him. He didn't want the blonde to ever be out of his life ever again. Protection was what Yuu wanted for Mika, if he left he couldn't do that. Yuu wouldn't know how Mika is or if anyone is mistreating him. Orphanages here don't have the best reputation in child care. Or at least around here.

"I know it's selfish but we'll both lose are lives if it's revealed. I don't want to go to jail nor do I want to leave Mika," Krul said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it'll hurt, I don't want Mika to be away either, but I'd rather that than him constantly being hurt and humiliated. Mika deserves better than what he getting. Plus, if you could prove that it was self defense couldn't you of gotten away without jail time?"

"I was panicking at the moment. I didn't know what to do. Mika lost his memory and I didn't want to bring them back up. When he did get his memory back, it was too late. There's no more evidence now. The marks by now have left his neck and all we have his body with a smashed in head. No one would believe us considering my own reputation as selling drugs and so on, and now Mika being considered to be a part of a groups of thugs. We've got no chance."

"But if you explain what happened and why Mika changed and how he was before Ferid forced him into this role, then you could convince everyone that it's true," Yuu tried persuading.

Yuichiro is determined to get Mika the happiness he deserves. He cared more for Mika than anyone else. All that mattered to him at the moment was Mika's happiness. So he continued to ramble until Krul cut him off.

"How about this,if you find Mika a place he'll be happy in. Then, I'll talk. I'd rather him be in an actual happy place before I tell. Right after, you go to the police station and rat out that stinky rat for what he's been doing to Mika. Whatever you do, don't tell Mika. He'll try and stop you. Don't tell him till after I'm in jail, 'kay."

"There's a chance that you won't lose."

"Very slim chance. I already know I have a bad reputation."

"How did you even become principal then?"

"This school has low standards. I easily won them over. I was clean for two years at the time when starting this job I promise," Krul said while smirking.


	13. Finding a Home

Yuu was once again at their dinner table, not touching his food. Shinya sighed while looking at his son.

"Did you speak with her," Shinya spoke.

Yuu knew he was talking about and answered with a simple," Yes."

"What did she say," Shinya questioned on.

"She said if I find a place for Mika where he'd be happy, then she'd turn herself in. She wants him to be in a happy place while she's in jail."

"Oh, I don't have really have any ideas. Do you Guren," Shinya looked to the other adult for answers.

"How about the Hiragiis they already adopted Shinya. They could adopt again."

"Mika has had history Guren, they wouldn't want someone with his history in their family. Whether it was forced or not, they aren't gonna budge," Shinya said with distaste clear in his voice.

Yuu contemplated before yelling a suggestion.

"How about you adopt him!"

"We'd love to, but we're broke at the moment so we can't afford to adopt another child."

"Oh right, couldn't you ask the Hiragiis. I mean, they are rich," Yuu asked after Shinya's decline on his suggestion.

"That family is selfish. Even if we are dying they aren't gonna help us," Shinya spat.

"Wonder if Krul give any money to us. Dang, that should of been one of my questions. Oh wait, she's broke never mind," Yuu told himself.

"Well Yuu. I have no idea what to tell you. I have serious doubts about this," Shinya spoke his mind.

"I wonder if any of my friend's families would mind," Yuu thought to himself ignoring Shinya, much to the older's disliking.

"Yuichiro! It's gonna be hard to find someone willing to adopt a sixteen year old boy. Exceptionally with what he's been through and how he's known," yelled Shinya finally gaining the attention of the young raven head.

"How about we buy him an apartment?"

"Apartments around here costs too much. We have no money. If you're gonna buy an apartment, you might want to earn the money. It may be easier than trying to find someone to adopt him," Guren reasoned with Yuu.

"Good thinking, I've got rich friends. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're an idiot," Guren voiced out causing him to receive a glare from his son.

Yuu sat down next to his friends at lunch and it was obvious he wanted to say something to them. Kimizuki was the one to finally budge and ask what's on Yuu's mind.

"Does any of your family want to contribute to buying someone an apartment?"

"Why do you want an apartment," asked Mistuba.

"Not me! My friend," Yuu clarified.

"What friend," Yoichi asked.

"A friend in trouble that I'm trying to pull him out of," Yuu went little into the details. Not wanting to say it was Mika, because that'd be a mess if he did.

"Mika?"

"How'd you know Shinoa!?"

"You've been talking about him ever since you came to this school, my neice."

"Yeah," Yoichi added on.

"Well, anyone interested. Also, I'm not your neice, I am your nephew," voiced Yuu.

No one made any move causing Yuichiro to burst out in anger.

"Well don't all jump at once!"

"Sorry, Yuu it's just none of my family will take part of anything with him. You know he's known as the schools slut right," Shinoa said followed with a bunch of nods following from the others.

"Can't you try and convince them," Yuichiro was desperate. He needed to get Mika into safety as soon as possible.

"If you want to, you can try and convince them yourself," Mistuba suggested.

"Your right! I'm gonna be right back," Yuu said before rushing towards Makato and Shusaku.

He sat in between the two of them and smiled. He needed to pick other people's brains about this. For it, he needed to talk to people who already knew about the story behind Mika.

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What," Shusaku was the one to ask.

"If I was trying to get the money in order to buy Mika an apartment from rich people like Hiragiis or something, how would I do that?"

The other two boys were shocked by what the other said before Makato finally decided to answer.

"Go to the Sanguus, not Hiragiis."

"Why?"

"Because, competing companies. If the Sanguus see a chance to get there company higher than the Hiragiis, they'll take it. Just say...," Makato explained.

Yuu thought about it for a while before finally getting what Makato was saying. His eyes widened and he thanked Makato for the plan before getting back to his friends.

"Hey Mitsuba, you know where the main headquarters for your families company is?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wanna go there. Can you show me there?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to them on a very important matter."

"It better be important and not stupid," warned Mitsuba.

"Don't worry, it's not. I wasn't the one who thought of it," Yuu said.

"Well fine. I want to know after though," Mitsuba concluded.

"Okay. I'll tell you after."

Mitsuba stood in front of the door with Yuu standing next to her. Yuu took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. Someone said come in and Yuu came in alone. He sat on the chair and a man with blonde hair and purple eyes turned around with a surprised look towards Yuichiro.

"Well who are you? Your just a high school student."

"I'm one of Mistuba's friends. I am here to make you do something."

"Oh, well what is it," asked the blonde haired man with a smirk on his face.

"I need you to pay for an apartment, food, and clothes for one of my other friends in need."

"Now why would I do that?"

"You want to be bigger than the Hiragiis company?"

"Of course I do," stated the other male.

"If you do this, if it gets out to the public that you helped a kid in trouble you'll get good publicity. Everyone will want to help your company out then. Also, you're company has been under fire for supposed actions you've committed against your employees. It'll clear up more if you do this for my 'll become even more popular than the Hiragiis."

"That is a tempting offer. Who is this person I would be helping out?"

"His names Mika."

"Oh, I've heard my daughter talking about him a couple of times. He's the school's slut, am I right?"

"He's known as that, but he isn't that."

"Tell me his situation and I'll consider it. If he's as he says he is, I want a reason to be helping a boy who beats up other people because it's simply fun."

"Will you release to the public?"

"If I am to help him and gain publicity I'll need to."

"Can't you just say you're helping out a teenage orphan by getting a home away from his abusive "boyfriend" and not being put in an orphanage? That is part of it and it should be enough."

"I supposed I could. That would gain a lot of media attention. Okay, you have a deal Yuichiro. I'm glad you're close to Mitsuba or else you'd never be able to come here and give me this plan."

"He's got to live in the apartments where he can go to my school," Yuu told the CEO and continued when he saw the other nodding. "When will it be ready?"

"I can have it ready in a day."

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you."

Yuu walked out and told a shocked Mistuba of what he just did. The other was just shocked that it worked.


	14. Set in Motion

Yuichiro was at his house, sitting by his desk. He had called Krul and told her the good news. They set the time for when Yuichiro would work and deliver to Ferid's house. That way they could get Mika away from the man so he couldn't hurt him anymore. Yuichiro would drive Mika to the apartment and explain everything going on while in the car.

Right now, Yuichiro was planning what he'd say to Mika once he got him out of the apartment. He doesn't think words are gonna work so he opted to just carrying him physically to the car. Then he'd have to worry about what he's going to say to Mika. The older would be heartbroken about Krul. He knew he'd have to comfort him. He'd do anything to make Mika happy and a little bit of pain would be necessary. Plus, it's not like Krul is dead. He might be able to visit her if her court fails.

He was very happy that he was able to get Mika away from that bastard. He also just remembered that Mika would probably be dressed in some revealing outfit because of that stupid rat, so he decided to bring a long trench coat.

Yuu smiled when he saw Ferid's house on the delivery list. When he was in the car he stopped at the side of the road to call Krul to tell her that it's time.

"Krul, I'm going to his house and I'm getting Mika. Go to the police station and turn yourself in. I'll deal with Ferid and turning him in," Yuu ordered. He wanted to be the one to get Ferid arrested.

"Fine by me, as long as Mika is safe. I don't care what happens to Ferid."

His parents were aware of his plans. They told him to be careful and not be too harsh with Mika while getting him out of the house. Yuichiro said he'd try his best and not hurt Mika.

Mika knew who's be coming today considering what they were buying. The blonde knew the other would try and talk to him and help him. He just never knew that the other had a plan on getting him to happiness. He was in for a major surprise. A somewhat pleasant one at that.

_**Sorry, a short chapter again. **_


	15. Kidnapping?

Yuu rang the doorbell without a pizza in his hands. All he had was a trench coat. His body was trembling with nervousness. He was finally putting the plan to action. When the door opened, it was a wave of relief that Mika was there. He was standing right in front of him, not knowing of what's about to happen.

"Where's the pizza?"

"In the car," Yuu simply answered.

"Why? And why do you have a trench coat in your hands?"

"For you. I figured since you might not want to reveal your body and you wouldn't want to change in front of me, I'd just get you something to slip into."

"Why would I need to wear a trench coat?"

"Because you're coming with me."

"What!? Yuu, I can't leave, hey put me down," Mika yelled as Yuu quickly put the trench coat over him and then picked him up bridal style.

"Don't worry Mika, everything's all taken care of."

"What do you mean by that," Mika demanded as Yuu put him softly into the passenger's seat of his car.

"I'll explain on the way. You don't have to worry about Ferid no more."

"What?"

Yuu got in the car and started driving towards the apartment while explaining what's going on. Mika had tears in his eyes of both sadness and joy.

"Krul's going to jail. For murder?"

"It may take a while, but maybe we can convince them it was self defense and they'll let her out."

"She told me that they wouldn't believe her. She said that she was probably high that night or something. Why would she turn herself in," Mika cried.

"Because she loves you. She wants the best for you. Since you'll be living somewhere nice she can finally turn herself in, knowing that you're alright."

"S-she would d-do that f-for m-me," Mika stuttered.

"Of course she would. She loves you, you're her son after all."

"Thank y-you."

"For what?"

"You're helping me get away aren't you. You did all of this to make me happy. Thank you," Mika thanked Yuichiro once again.

"It's no problem. I don't my friend ever suffering like how you are. You deserve much better than that," Yuu praised.

"Not really," Mika denied.

Yuu looked at Mika and gave him a look that said 'yes you do you idiot' while locking eyes. It made Mika blush and look down. The butterflies were still there after all this time.

Mika had had a crush on Yuu since they were in the orphanage. Unknown to Mika, the raven head had also had a crush on him since the orphanage. Both of them however was unaware that later in the future, not so long into it, that they would realize they were in love.

The boys drove towards the apartment in comfortable silence. Once there, Mika was in awe at what he saw. It was luxurious apartment.

"I can't believe you convinced the Sanguu's to do this. So they're gonna leak this information to the public?"

"Yup, they're desperate to get ahead of the Hiragiis. It's hilarious."

"Hey Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"When are you gonna call the police?"

"As soon as I can, why?"

"Can you hold off one day?"

"Why?"

"Just because. Don't worry nothing bad will happen. You'll see what it is so don't ask. It'll please you though."

"Whatever you say. I'm confident you know what you're doing."

"Of course."

They smiled at each other.

"Oh, you've got new clothes in the closet if you're wondering."

"Oh really. What kind?"

"More comfortable clothes. I think you'll like'em more then the ones you're wearing under that trench coat," Yuu pointed out.

"I bet I will. Uh, Yuuchan can you...You know," Mika said inclining his head towards the door.

"Oh, yell. I'll leave you so you can get changed," Yuu spluttered with a little blush appearing on his cheeks, his upper ones.

Mika smiled at Yuu as he left. Then he took his current clothes off. Whipping off Ferid's sexual clothes away form his being, it was the best feeling ever. He'd never have to put on those revolting clothes on again. All they'd be were some spine-chilling memories now. The thought made him beam with happiness. Nothing but joyful memories were to come after this.

Once he was done changing he called Yuu back in the room. When Yuu was back in, a big smile was brought to his face when he saw Mika.

"You look adorable,"complimented the blushing raven.

The compliment made a huge splash of tomato appear on Mika's face **(A/N Sorry, I wanted to be creative...Kind of failed) **as he said," Thanks Yuuchan," while looking down. He was failing horribly at trying to hide his blush.

The two friends now stood still for a couple of minutes. Both had no idea what to say, it was pretty awkward. Determined to make a comfortable atmosphere, Yuichiro tried and succeeded in making conversation with the other.

"So...What are you gonna do now that you're free from Ferid," Yuichiro questioned.

Mika thought a second before answering with a simple," I don't know." Then he continued continued with,"But I'm sure it'll be happy as long as you're with me," while walking towards Yuu.

Embracing Mika the second he was in front of him, brought a weird feeling to each of them, not a bad one though. After a few minutes of squeezing Mika in his arms, he pulled back and the two just looked at each. Both smiling at each other fondly. As the space between them decreased the increase in butterflies became apparent. Their lips met in the middle in a loving kiss. Yuu put his arms around the blondes waist and the blondes arms around the raven's neck as their kiss took a few seconds for the two to realize what they doing. Breaking away from the kiss, the two just stared at each other. They were both lost of words and it was pretty awkward.

"W-well, I should l-leave you now. S-Shinya might start to worry if I don't get home soon," Yuu stuttered while running out of the room.

Mika sighed while sitting on the couch in his apartment.

"_What have I done_," he thought.

Yuu was think similar thoughts as he remembered that Mika literally just got out of a highly toxic relationship with a rat. It was stupid to do, especially at this time. It was too fast. Mika needed more time.


	16. Payback?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="816e5e4634b85b293c7f6be119034d68"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I just added this chapter for my own satisfaction so it may not make any sense. It may even bring satisfaction to you, I know it does for me. /span/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f671b6cc52b78ad499a42fc3cc7f82eb"Yuichiro walked into school and immediately gasped at what he saw in the hallway. It was Mika surrounded by all Crimson Blood members, even Ferid. The thing is though, Ferid and his men were unconscious. There was a stunned crowd surrounding them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="911de4cb7ac760556775bd672f3b30a0""Mika? What happened!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="37f68c5909c807b91b4058b8a3054d1c"The blonde turned around and gave him a sheepish look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b870d44fe3784cdfd0c301ebbe172dbb""Well..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="917941aee9197fbfe25ef3c927d99be0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"A Couple Minutes Later/u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df94980a0567593671b6375416c318ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Mika," slithered Ferid's voice./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62929ff3085008523fbde0fb2b7daa2c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mika gave him a disgusted look while asking,"What do you want?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfc6f8bf1382b660364af91547010d5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You weren't at my house yesterday. What made you so bold as to leave? Also why aren't you wearing your close," Ferid questioned not letting his surprise show unlike the rest of the people in the hall./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d658612f9e19b635c4ae48074e83314"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So Ferid doesn't know yet? I'll just have to hit it through his head," Mika thought smugly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6ec302d7b513c9fc5ac651f65d9548c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You haven't heard. My mother confessed to the whole thing. You've got nothing on me anymore. I don't have to stay with you nor do I have to wear whatever you want me to. You have no power on me anymore Ferid. You can't make me do anything."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51fc7394e5e82a7e4bb2929fcac4a514"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ferid's anger showed as he ordered," Hey guys." He was referring to the guys behind him,"take care of him, would you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0436a6a11723d6f788be3f346b7ef43"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The men surrounded Mika and all the blonde did was smirk./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32afeffc1dfecede981ae135cc3d9566"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I've been waiting to do this forever," he chuckled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb9aa2332c40c2d5f0b79f3da2c8eff1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All three of the men came at him and he punched one. He kicked another guy's stomach and then made a fist and hit it on the top of his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The next one, he flipped his body weight over himself and onto the ground. His head his the ground and with the impact, he went unconscious. The last one he punched a while ago was slowly trying to get away, but Mika wouldn't let him. He pushed him and especially his head against a locker, causing him to pass out. Ferid was only staring,mystified. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1958c2dfec89e31f4bc9058e72d48d6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Didn't know I could do that huh? I taught it to myself as much as I could when I was in your care. I've been waiting for the day to use it."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a22a9fa4817c01eee5aff6e67b1f2d28"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He went towards the gray haired man who just stood there with fear in his eyes, which eventually turned to anger. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bcb33aa202852594c39380549d174f34"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You b*tch! I'm gonna make you pay," Ferid snarled as he rushed in to punch Mika. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e79121d67bf2d3cf8c52804bca05ca6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""People do the stupidest things in fear,"/em thought Mika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06a7d3eea321e2de4cab071163c57378"The other just shook his head and ducked. He used the ground as leverage as he pushed one of his feet down on Ferid skull. The power of that kick sent Ferid back, slamming into the wall and onto the floor with in a weak state. His eyes failed in staying open and he fell unconscious. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/n I don't know fighting stuff so sorry if this is weird and unrealistic)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72ee8d524f73dfbc3b09cfa5747db450"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back To The Present/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="733be2c6970ce0c392f917c9aacbb547"Yuu's eyes widened as Mika explained the story. He looked around and the people around him confirmed it with a nod, still shocked themselves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab6bae4c1a4ace3468a26804e798c0ea""Mika, you're so cool," was heard from the crowd from multiple as people were applauding. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d96d5277225aa14185b326180e82da5"The blonde smiled at the comments and got out of the area before any teachers came by. Yuichiro followed him all the way back to his locker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f34983729b9a1e7bb3efede47baf0ba""We have to get to class. Oh, and you can call the police now. I did what I wanted," Mika certified. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a79559059d75f3229610606d5ec0e652""And you were right, I love that you did that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f9a20055b028eed9a71933c7ad95bc3"The two laughed with each other before going to Yuu's locker so he could get his stuff. The two received stares from everyone passing them in the hallway. Some were staring because they witnessed what went down in the hallways a few minutes ago, others were staring at Mika's change of style, and for the rest it was both. To them it was weird seeing Mika in the school uniform because they were so used to blushing at his old outfits he used to wear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0305c771cb6436b28f3f1931f700060e"They went through the day and Yuu called the police during study hall. The two went into the class that Ferid and his father were at and sat in their usual seats. When Ferid came in Yuichiro and Mikaela glared at him. The gray haired man sat in his seat by Yuichiro. He tried touching Mika, but Mika would slap his hand away. Ferid got up and went to the other side of the tables. He went in front of Mika and glared at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0be6761c059f57efe3aaf35823b7436f""Because of you I had to go to the nurses office. I also had to go to the principal's office, where there's now a new principal that I've got nothing on. She didn't believe a scrawny kid like you could do what you did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50f14c0b9ea940d7ab78afe5e149c85f"Mika interrupted him with," Well that's what happens when you're bored inside an ugly house all day. That's on you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a84ee3d77a887db7b014cca0bd4053ba"Ferid's glare became more intense as he threatened,"I will make you pay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4cbd19c744dc394f6676ca3627581c5""No, no you won't," Mika brushed it off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="540d50f25e05f264c82ab94ca6593dd6"As if on cue a bunch of police came in. They strode up to Ferid, who didn't know it was coming and surprised him when they put his hands behind his back. His eyes widened as he heard the reasons why he was being arrested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5ec7f141b99f970cc7ab310c87bc85d""Ferid Bathory, your under arrest on the charges of blackmail, assault, rape,... Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law," the police man said as he pull Ferid from the desk they were pinning him on since he kept struggling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="607a101903798bfc52df8e7b2ba29ad4"Ferid's eyes filled with a murderous glare as he looked at Mika's blank stare. He shouted, "MIKAELA, YOU'RE SO DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c114e5ec65fdf6464563ea56205db608"As Ferid's chant of "You're dead" continued Mika just looked at him with no pity in his eyes whatsoever. The class was in shock as Ferid was taken out of the classroom while shouting,"YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/n Why am I remembering Shizuo...hmm)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ccd638379721a59a4fb0bffcdddd7861"The class was silent after the whole thing. It stayed silent until whispers of what just happened started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab78e8d87fbf7514504dc8936959cac2""Now that no he's gone, school is much better off," Yuu said with a smile on his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a3978733027ab011d2b068123a42c9d""Yes it is. Now I've only got to worry about the rest of Crimson Blood and some of the teachers," Mika explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a16e34956ddf70de3d8ec6019b216941""The teachers! Oh yeah, I knew about that. Well we could just get them easily arrested after all they are criminals for touching a minor," Yuu explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9360264c94060dad834d69216471ba1c""Yuuchan, if we arrested every teacher who's done something inappropriate with me, then pretty much all of the teachers in this school would be gone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="147dbe70bdf2c1134ee6533d4e7a4af5""What!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75e7e3c1481feed25b941f7f77ba1292""I know. I slept with so many of them. I really am a slut," Mika lamented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="356006dc2b14a3d106ce4f230043f1cb""No you are not. It's not your fault Ferid made you do those things. He made you do those things with those pervert teachers," Yuu comforted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78397d7973fbb9475bd1a840873051ee""Actually Yuuchan. Not all of them wanted to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46dae094d30120f7c9c69874cdf2028f""Huh? What do you mean," Yuu questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="698f0ea3345fdb2883b74697cd9e86f4""Some of the teacher didn't pay him or anything to get their hands on me. Sometimes Ferid would either be the one paying or blackmailing teachers to do things with me. Some of them were opposed to it, but had no choice. Others would just fall victim to their lustful desires."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1015c7ddcd0d1e21cfc9e25351d17ab""Why the heck would he do that," Yuu asked with disgust laced in his voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c054b52f5f4aee3f68dc98d43633bd5"Mika shrugged before saying," He would do anything to be entertained. He enjoyed watching it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5af4d22ac0e194f4ca50456ca85b8264""I hate that man," Yuu spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de98d11130d0458419d2c0f15197d16c""Me too Yuuchan, me too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb24765b013a25661dbf97cb8f1ae6a2"When Ferid's father came into the class he seemed mad. He kept glaring at Mika while teaching. The blonde shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The raven head was just glaring back at the old teacher. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cc32a1fc3ee6cdf3fa7a8d686b37ae1"When class was over Mika ran out of the class. His friend caught up to him and the two walked to lunch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8258e2e4c5c27fc9962b447d02a2ed28""You should sit with me and my friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="669f37c6a013175c0bd3ec14a5087db9""I don't know Yuuchan. I don't think they like me. I'm pretty sure no one likes me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="330b8e2191a7afa7dd92493bed431d82""There cool and I'm sure they'd understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d38c27db1d22a49a8a6ee85f66b8bb6b""Fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="252099bbbbe00142ab5df6842000aaa9"Yuu cheered at Mika answer and the two continued on. Once they were inside Yuu saw his friends and guided Mika towards them. A look of nervousness was visible on Mika's face. When the two sat down all of his friends stared at the male blonde sitting next to Yuu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="926f06b1f5de3f4aaaa5bd65625717a4""Hey guys. Mika will me sitting here with us from now on," Yuu exclaimed with a grin on his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07dcd6996a802141ce325cc3110ae5a4"They all nodded before someone,Shinoa, sat down next to Mika. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96aac0d6f9dddfdf4ff3405e470d381b""Hey Mika! I've heard a lot about you! It's so nice to meet you and not the you who was," Shinoa discontinued her sentence as she saw Mika scoot away. "Aw why are you moving away?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc7d033cfba3ccc8b08c3a7f6e48661a""Don't take it personally Shinoa," Yuu apologized while Mika was clinging onto him. Mika only trusted Yuichiro, he had no reason to trust the others. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cea15a3d80d7354d15435778175c01a7""Anyway, why aren't you sitting with Crimson Blood," Shinoa said with curiosity in her voice. "Not that I mind you being here. I'm just curious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05ea5c9908143a2a9bd6dd626916c25d""Haven't you heard Shinoa?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="050c411f9bede9741858f033375125e4""Heard what Mistu?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90dee6ad8d36823e8793430b4da35f6d""I thought out of everyone, you'd be the first to know," Kimizuki said while Yoichi agreed with him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cd52e413faf7c98007740c6f34afe80""Ferid was arrested today," Yuichiro told Shinoa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cf80794214174faa75a67ab86fdb5f1""What! Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac3f43edf060df7693de483a1aa5b590"All of the group looked at Mika, causing Shinoa to stare at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d38b8cd79dfa9818d3c73dfa4abbb937""The whole school is talking about it," Yoichi said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="943454af9e5e5e29fdcb4213c438b049""Are they," Shinoa asked to which everyone nodded except Mikaela. "Then, what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0076b6c1ba47a42eb956307c483ddc31""Ferid was imprisoned for blackmail, assault, rape, and bunch of other things. He's basically a pedophile. It happened in his dad's classroom," Kimizuki explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63c94a5b3fbd0809788ec5f9a1dfa09f""Really!? Wait, pedophilia? He's a minor too, is he not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84346285c2263a2022a487d768972852""No he's not really a minor," Mika answered to the shock of everyone at that table. "He's 34 years old. He was just held back for so long." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8300d5e9aeb718081d907d03a8820920""WHAT," Shinoa shrieked and even the rest of the group looked surprised. Except Yuichiro, his surprise happened long before this when he was the one who found out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4d15d4845fdcadcc7d4d84b0f914b10""You couldn't tell by looking at him, even though his hair em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/em gray. But it looks so luscious," Shinoa thought out loud. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12c48f3cff8ac531da749c354f4c4be5""I'm pretty sure it was because of his surgery," Mika added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19407edacec31972197a4487ffff403b""WHAT," all of the group, including Yuu, yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3eb3ae49df626a55a5a5727c322b682d""When I was wondering through his house, not only did I find his birth certificate, but I also found a hospital form. He had surgery like maybe two or three years ago. I have no idea." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="408a90219b3c25b65d21695a99e2f77d""I don't know. People tend to try and look younger all the time. It was probably that," Mika concluded, not thinking into it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e54f844a2b16180d12299089e5185c9""Well sh*t," cursed Yuichiro while taking everything in that he just learned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	17. Help?

Mika and Yuu were back in the blondes apartment. They were sitting on Mika's couch while eating popcorn and watching a movie. Mika's head was on Yuu's shoulder and the raven's head was on Mika's head. The T.V. screen had a man with tri-colored hair dramatically pulling a card from his deck. **(A/n Sorry, couldn't help myself) **The two would laugh and makes jokes about the anime because it was too easy. They loved the show, but it was just so fun to make fun of it, which was one of the reasons why they loved it.

"I must believe in the heart of the cards," Mika dramatically roared while dropping his voice to a real low pitch.

"You such an idiot for believing in the heart of the cards. I've got something much better...Money," Yuu mocked the brunette on screen.

"Aw, now I want to watch the abridged version."

"Then let's watch it," Yuu suggested.

"Yay," Mika grinned while hugging Yuu **(A/n These dang hugs) **causing the other to blush. Mika pulled away from the other while pulling their foreheads together and smiling like an idiot. The two stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Mika opened his eyes. "Hey Yuuchan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I...," Mika left off.

"Yes Mika," Yuu tried pushing him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Never mind," Mika blew off, looking away while blushing.

"No,no. You can't leave off like that. Now I'm really curious," Yuu complained.

The blonde just chuckled. "Sorry," Mika lied and made it obvious.

"You're not sorry at all," Yuu pointed out. "Now tell me," he begged.

"No," Mika smiled while shaking his head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Yuu, you know that only works in television right?"

"It works on me all the time though."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"NOT AGAIN!"

Mika giggled at Yuu's cuteness. A strike a confidence suddenly struck him and he finally said, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Yuu put both his hands up while saying," Yay!"

"..."

"Mika? Aren't you gonna tell me," Yuu asked getting very confused on why the other wasn't saying anything.

"No."

"WHAT!? Mika you promi~"

"I'm gonna show you. It seems easier to just do that. But please, don't freak out."

"Huh?"

Mika suddenly leaned forward and brought his and Yuu's lips together for the second time. The other's eyes widened, but he was enjoying the feeling so he kissed back. But after a few minutes he realized what he was doing when his hands started to go under Mika's shirt, and he felt the other twitch uncomfortably. He shot away from Mika and fell off the couch.

"Mika!"

"What is it Yuuchan?"

"We can't do this."

"Why?"

"Mika, you just got out of that thing with Ferid. This isn't a good idea. You're not ready for a relationship yet."

"I'm fine Yuuchan. It didn't affect me that much anyway."

"We both know that's not true Mika."

Mika winced before saying,"I am fine Yuichiro. I don't care," Mika's eyes shad tears falling from them while saying these lies. He just wiped them away and put on a stoic face. "That doesn't affect me. It's in the past."

"Mika, you just got out of it. I know your trying to hold in all your pain. I know you've done that for most of your life. You don't have to do that anymore though. You have to be truthful with me. Please don't push me away. I want to help you," Yuu tried comforting. Mika burst out in tears and he started to get up. Yuu noticed his steps towards the door. "Mika, don't leave. I can help you," Yuu pleaded while walking slowly towards the blonde.

"N-no. N-no you c-can't. No one c-can," Mika repeated silently over and over with his voice trembling.

"Yes I can."

"N-no you can't."

"Yes I can."

Mika just shook his head while rushing out of the apartment and out of the complex. Yuu started to chase after him, but the blonde was too fast. After two minutes of running, Mika got tired. Decided to run into an ally once his friend couldn't see him running. The raven just ran straight past him. The blonde sighed in relief and walked further into the ally. He didn't have the best feeling walking in here so he went back towards the opening of the ally. But before he could, something was thrown his way. He looked at it and his eyes widened. It looked like some kind of bomb. When it exploded though all Mika could feel was drowsiness. He couldn't even stop the people in masked from picking him up before he fell into a deep sleep.

On Yuu's side he was running frantically before tiring himself out. He looked around and couldn't find his blonde friend anywhere. The raven dug his hands into his scalp getting frustrated. He was too lost in his thoughts to hear the footsteps coming from behind him. Suddenly a cloth was thrown into his face. When he breathed it in, he felt so tired and feel unconscious.

The two were put into a big van and driven to an abandoned ware the van was pulled into the drive way the men rushed in carrying the two into the warehouse and tying them up. The group of men then waited for the two to wake up.


	18. Helpp?

Mika's eyes fluttered open and saw pieces of a picture. As his eyes readjustment, he saw members of Crimson blood surrounding him. His eyes widened while the men just smirked at his helpless form.

"W-what's g-going on h-here," Mika stuttered.

"You and your little friend here are going to pay," replied a distant voice.

Mika was confused,_" What little friend?" _Then, he saw Yuichiro tied up in a chair right beside him. "Yuuchan!"

"Yes, we have both you and your precious_ Yuuchan_," mocked the familiar voice as it became more clear.

Suddenly an old man was in front of Mika. His eyes widened as he shuttered,"M-Mr. B-Bathory?"

"Yes it's me, Mika."

"I'm sorry about your son but," Mika was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"You shut your lies. I know you aren't sorry," spat the old man.

"W-why am I here? Why is he here," Mika asked while looking towards his raven haired friend.

"To make you pay," simply said .

"M-make me pay?"

"Yes."

"Wh," Mika stopped mid word when he heard a groan coming from Yuu.

Yuichiro was waking up. It took a while for Yuu's eyes to clear up. He looked around in shock before his eyes landed on the other boy tied up. "Mika!"

"Yuuchan," Mika said with sadness in his voice. It's his fault that his friend is here.

"Mika? Who the h*ll are you people? Mr. Bathory?"

"Hello Yuichiro," greeted their teacher.

"What's going on here," Yuichiro yelled.

"Revenge," Mr. Bathory answered simply.

"Revenge? For your son? That son of a b*tch deserved what he got," Yuu stopped from the pain of getting a punch to the face.

"Yuuchan! Don't hurt him," Mika shrieked and moved around in his seat.

"I'll do as I please," said Mr. Bathory as he punched Mika this time.

Yuu growled and struggled in his seat, trying to escape.

"Why," Yuu questioned the older man.

"I'm not only taken revenge for my son, I'm also taking revenge for my brother."

"Huh," both confusingly said.

"My brother. You know him Mika. He's the one you buried. You're the reason he's dead," explained their teacher.

Realization grew on their faces and after a few minutes Yuu said," But he was trying to kill Mika. It was only his mom protecting him!"

"I don't care what it was. Both me and my son were close to my brother. He was the one who helped us when we were in pain. He got us everything we ever wanted. And it's your fault he's gone. Nothing would be satisfying if the police took you two away. We wanted to make you hurt and feel the pain that we felt, and even worse. Ferid has sacrificed the most to get vengeance. He got surgery, got held back in school on purpose. We had to get close to trash like you, Mika. We both want our revenge and we are going to get it."

"What the f*ck! All that to do all this! You really are stupid! Why would you even need Ferid to get held back," Yuu shouted.

"To get close to Mika. He wanted to become friends and then break it just like that. It would be weird if an old man got close to him, but a high schooler is totally normal. He wanted to inflict as much pain as he could to Mikaela. It was quite satisfying. Oh and if I must say it was always enjoyable to watch as he hurt you. We both enjoyed hurting you." The old man wanted to make it as painful as possible so he added," I enjoyed watching people whip you, hit you, kick you, f*ck you. Almost as much as I enjoyed doing that to you myself. Sliding my..."

"Shut the f*ck up old man. You old pervert," Yuichiro shouted.

"You know talking about all this is really making me want you. Just one more time," stated the smirking old man.

"No! Keep your hands away from him," Yuichiro bellowed to no help.

Crimson blood forced Mika to take a drug to weaken him.

"What did you just give him?"

"Since we have nothing to hold him on we have no choice but to make him weaken physically. We have to take whatever percussion with him, unlike with you," insulted the 58 year old man.

Blood boiling Yuichiro shouted,"You a**holes. F*ck you!"

"No, I'm gonna f*ck Mika's a**hole right now."

Yuu growled and started to struggle a lot in his chair. His struggle only made the chair fall over and he hit his head. His head felt dizzy for a second before he saw that they had Mika chained up against the wall. He saw the tiredness and fear in the blondes eyes and it made him start struggling in his chair again. He didn't want to see Mika with that look in his eyes. Struggling brought no avail as he saw the old man approach the chained up blonde. Yuu started shout for him to stop but his screams were just ignored.

"I want to see the pain in your eyes. Your going to be facing me. Oh and I'm going in dry," maliciously said the teacher causing Mika's and Yuu's eyes to widen.

"N-no,"Mika tried but was interrupted.

"Yes," Mr. Bathory said while pulling Mika towards him and pulling down his pants. He pull his d*ck out and immediately stuck it in, causing the blondes hole to bleed. His screams filled the warehouse as the old man continued to rape him.

Once the old man finished, others joined in. They made him do all sorts of things and fit two d*cks into him at once. It went on for what felt like forever, it was never ending pain.

Mika's bloodcurdling screams reached the ears of a bunch of teenagers with video cameras who were doing some exploring and video taping it all. **(A/n Sam and Colby? Sorry...To soon?) ** They saw what was happening through a window and their camera captured it. When one of the teens noticed it, they pulled the camera away from the scene and pulled out a phone. They called the authorities and then ran away from the scene. The three didn't want to get hurt.

Once they were done with Mika, Mr. Bathory continued on with his speech. "That was very fun, but now I must do what I need to do."

"..."

Mika was silent while laying down, his whole body aching. Yuu only stared at him with tears in his eyes with guilt. He felt guilty for not being able to stop it and not being able to comfort the other.

"Now, you two get the stuff," ordered the teacher to the purple haired man and the black haired man. The two obeyed and brought him a box. When the old man opened the box, he reached inside of it and pulled out an injection needle filled with an unknown substance inside of it. "Now I'm just going to inject this poison into Yuichiro over here, killing him."

Both boys eyes widened and Mika shouted,"No don't! Kill me, not him!"

"Now why would I do that," Mr. Bathory asked.

"I-if y-you k-k-kill m-me, y-y-you'll hav-ve rev-venge," Mika stuttered with fear laced in his voice.

"I'm getting revenge on you by killing someone close to you. Like you killed my brother."

"I-I d-didn't k-k-kill your b-brother. It was my m-m-mother, I wish she d-d-didn't but she k-killed your brother. To get your r-r-revenge on her, k-k-kill me. I-I'm cl-o-ose t-to h-her. S-she won't-t c-c-are if y-you k-kill h-him," Mika proposed trying to change to the one to be killed.

"You do make a valid point there slut. Fine, I'll kill you instead," the man changed his mind to the relief of Mika but the dread of Yuichiro. The man approached the blonde who was lying on the cold ground barely moving. He brought the needle down to the arm of the blonde. Despite shouts from Yuichiro not to do it. He got closer to the blonde's skin and...

...inserted the needle and injected the fluid into the blondes body.

It took a while for the affects to start, but when they did it was painful. Mika body twisted in pain from both the events performed on him earlier and the injection was taking it's toll on him. Yuu could only sob while watching his friend move around in pain, slowly dying.

The police came in and arrested the men not chained up. One untied Yuichiro and he went to the side of Mika's moving form and bent down and hugged the boy, despite of all the protests he heard.

"Mika. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over as tears gushed from his eyes.

"I-it's f-ine Y-Y-Yuuchan. I-I'm o-okay w-with d-dying," Mika tried smiling, but it turned into a painful frown a second after.

"N-no. You aren't g-gonna die. No d-dying. P-please d-don't die," begged the shaking raven.

"_Y-Yuuchan,_" Mika said sympathetically.

"Please no, please no. You're not! Please! I know your not! You're gonna live the rest of your life with me. We're gonna be happy! You're gonna live You're not g-gonna d-d-die," rambled the raven in denial.

_"I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yuuchan."_


	19. Time to Die

_"You died Mika," whispered the older Yuu._

_"Yes I did."_

_"It's all my fault. You didn't deserve to die. I should've."_

_"No you didn't. Neither of us did. It was just a cruel act performed by two vengeful sh*tfaces."_

_Yuichiro remembered the body in his arms slowly loosing life. Once he saw the body go still and eyes close and the body getting cold, he was pulled away, screaming for the blonde to wake up. He never did see those eyes with fear ever again, he never saw them open ever again. The memory still haunting him to his death bed. _

_"Ferid died in prison and so did his father. I'm not surprised that they got the sh*t beaten out of them," Yuu stated with no sorrow in his voice. _

_"Yes, but that was a while ago."_

_"I still think about how they deserved more than that. After all they put you through," Yuu spoke while looking softly at Mika._

_Mika sighed as he said in disappointment," It's said how you never got over it."_

_"How could I get over it, huh!? I watched you get raped and watched you die in my arms, I couldn't do anything to help you. I couldn't save you. The last thing I ever did to you before that whole thing was reject you and make you cry!"_

_"It's fine Yuuchan. It was understandable. But that was all in the past. Your 89 and you've always seen me ever since that day. No matter how much therapy your family put you through, you just wouldn't let go. Now you will never have a chance. Since you're gonna die soon, I guess you'll be able to see the real me."_

_"I guess so. I'll be able to tell you how sorry I am and we can make up hopefully," Yuu brightened up, now looking even more forward to death. _

_"Don't forget about the others. Also don't be so happy about the fact that your dying."_

_"I'll be able to see my parents, my friends, and your mother. Speaking of her fills me with even more guilt. I wish she didn't kill herself in that cell. Not only did I ruin your life, I ruined hers as well. I convinced her that her case will be heard, but as expected, it wasn't. She ended up going to jail for nothing since Mika died. It's my fault she hung herself. I'll have to apologize to her as well!"_

_"Nothing ever goes to plan for you Yuichiro. Maybe this one time it will," Mika said while smiling a soft smile._

_"Hopefully it will."_

_Yuichiro remembered the Hiragii's and Sanguu's companies falling. Rumors and theories started spreading about the two after Mika's death, the two company's were ultimately destroyed. During that time though, he just started staying at the mental hospital. He only heard of the news when his parents told him while visiting, Shinoa and Mistuba never came to visit. _

_Yoichi and Kimizuki ended up together and ended up together in an accident. The two stopped visiting him after a while and when he asked his parents they said that a car rammed into them inside their car. Neither survived and soon after Shinya started getting sick, he had cancer. After a couple of months, Shinya died. Guren was the only one to visit before he stopped showing up himself, Yuu was informed by the staff that Guren was killed by drunk driving. He drove into a ditch and didn't make it. All of this left Yuichiro utterly lonely. His condition only worsened each time someone left his life. _

_"I still haven't gotten out of here. This hospital for the mentally sick is my home now. It is where I lived pretty much all my life and where my life is going to end."_

_"Yes it is," Mika whispered sorrowfully. _

_Yuu only smiled at the blonde while closing his eyes as the life from his body drained. _

_"See you soon...Mika," Yuu whispered before the life was completely wiped out of his body._

_So the end of Yuu's life came. Everyone around him suffered horrifically throughout his life. No one was lucky. No one won in this story. Everything went to h*ll. _

_Not every story has a happy ending. _


End file.
